Premio
by Clan AFY
Summary: El retorno de cierta pareja remueve recuerdos en el interior de Kuramochi y genera ciertos deseos en Miyuki. ¿Kuramochi y Miyuki enamorados de la misma persona? ¿Qué pasaría cuando descubran que más equivocados no podían estar? [MiyuKura, ChriSawa] [Gen: Drama] [Adv: Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

**TETSUNA: Les traemos un nuevo fic.**

 **ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE**

 **TITULO:** Premio (La portada se encuentra en la página)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime y Tetsuna Hibari (Trabajo en Cooperación)

 **RESUMEN:** El retorno de cierta pareja remueve recuerdos en el interior de Kuramochi y genera ciertos deseos en Miyuki. ¿Kuramochi y Miyuki enamorados de la misma persona? ¿Qué pasaría cuando descubran que más equivocados no podían estar? Ambos sufren un amor no correspondido por no decir abiertamente sus sentimientos y no lo harán hasta no verse en una situación incomoda.

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 18 años

 **CATEGORÍA:** DIAMOND NO ACE

 **PAREJAS:** MiyuKura y ChriSawa

 **GÉNEROS:** YAOI, Drama.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Lemon.

 **.**

* * *

" _ **PREMIO"**_

 **(Two-shot)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UNO**

 **.**

Y ahí se encontraba, justo en medio del campo, jugando contra el equipo visitante _**Blue Oceans.**_ Ese juego tenía pensado ganarlo con mucha ventaja de carreras, para de ese modo darle una gran bienvenida a Sawamura y Chris, quienes habían vuelto y hacían su debut en la liga de béisbol japonesa; pero como era de esperarse, el juego se encontraba igualado con 5 carreras cada equipo y no era para menos, sus enemigos eran la poderosa batería; _Miyuki Kazuya y Narumiya Mei._

Internamente se alegraba mucho que en preparatoria Miyuki haya decidido ir a Seido y no a Inashiro, hubieran tenido muchos problemas con ese manipulador de Miyuki a la hora de manejar al arrogante de Mei; pero en el momento, cuando se hicieron profesionales fueron al mismo equipo convirtiéndose en una poderosa batería, la cual les estaba dando problemas.

Aunque también debía de admitir que Sawamura había mejorado demasiado, estaba dando una lucha muy nivelada. Eijun era un gran pitcher, que había aprendido a controlar perfectamente sus lanzamientos quebrados, sumando a su repertorio nuevos lanzamientos; como la nudillera y la bola de tornillo. Su velocidad máxima ahora era de 156 km/h, además de tener las indicaciones de Chris, con quien formaba sin duda una batería fuerte, tanto que eran muy conocidos en la _"Major",_ donde permanecieron por 7 largos años, regresando victoriosos y con la cara en alto a Japón.

Sin duda ahora _Sawamura Eijun_ merecía el número 1 de la estrella y su compañero _Chris Yuu Takigawa_ el numero 2 apoyándolo.

 **-¡3 out! ¡Bateador fuera! ¡Cambio!**

En todo el estadio se escuchó al umpire, rápidamente los equipos regresaron a las banquillas donde Youichi aprovecho para darle una buena patada a su kohai, quien no había permitido que ningún bateador llegara a base de nuevo en esa entrada.

 **-¡Gyahaha! Nada mal Bakamura, tu debut está siendo todo un éxito. -** felicitó a su modo.

 **-Y tú no has cambiado para nada Youichi**. -exclamo el castaño sobándose sus pompas que habían sido pateadas por el campo corto.

 **-Te faltan mil años para llamarme por mi nombre, además agrégale el** _ **"sama"**_ **o** _ **"sempai"**_ **.** -reclamo agarrándolo por el cuello para hacerle una llave.

 **-Kuramochi… no lo puedes culpar… lleva 7 años viviendo en el extranjero. Además, recuerda que Eijun es lento para algunas cosas, tardara envolverse acostumbrar a usar los honoríficos.** -dijo calmadamente Chris con una sonrisa, mientras observaba como su pitcher era estrangulado.

 **-Sí, supongo que tiene razón, Chris-sempai. Alguien como Bakamura no puede cambiar tan fácil.** -concordó Youichi soltando al oji-ámbar quien al verse libre respiro profundamente.

 **-¡Yuu! ¡Eso no es un alago!** -exclamo con un puchero el castaño al momento de recuperar la respiración.

 _ **[¿Yuu?]**_ Pensó el peli-verde al notar que su baka kohai, llamaba muy íntimamente al mayor, conocía sobre su relación pero aun así se le hacía descortés llamar a un superior tan informal.

 **-Nunca dije que lo fuera.** -le respondió Chris con una sonrisa inocente.

Kuramochi observo como el menor aumento su puchero de niño mimado. _**[¿Cómo lo aguanta sempai?]**_ Se preguntó, ya que él deseaba volver a golpearlo.

 **-Chicos, terminen con Blue Oceans en esta entrada, no hagamos este partido más largo.** -la discusión de la pareja termino ante las indicaciones del entrenador, quien no era ni nada ni nadie menos, que el antiguo cátcher de Mei: _Harada Masatoshi._

Harada tuvo que dejar de jugar debido a una lesión en el brazo derecho, al grado de no poder lanzar de nuevo, pero como era de esperase, el antiguo entrenador del equipo no podía dejar ir tan fácilmente a una joya como él, por lo que termino convenciéndolo para que se quedara en el equipo y apoyara a los demás como entrenador asistente. De ese modo cuando el entrenador se retirara, le dejaría a cargo todo el equipo. Convirtiéndose así en el entrenador de los _**Diamond Demonic.**_

 **-Hai.** -contestaron los miembros de Diamond.

Kuramochi dirigió su mirada a la pantalla del estadio, estaban en la baja de la novena entrada. Si querían ganar el partido, tenían que meter una carrera más o el partido llegaría a la décima entrada, algo que no podían permitir.

 _ **-Primer bateador Kuramochi-kun.**_ -escucho su nombre.

Rápidamente tomo su casco y bate, se colocó en el cuadro. Observo como Mei lo miraba con fastidio, claramente su rostro decía: _"No fastidies y ríndete"_ , cosa que no haría. Se posiciono para batear, miro como el pitcher levantaba la pierna para lanzar...

 **-¡Strike!** -grito el árbitro.

 **-Tsk.** -chasqueo la lengua molesto.

La primera bola había sido una changeup. _**[Maldito Kazuya…]**_ _C_ omo odiaba cuando el megane hacia cosas inesperadas. Sabía perfectamente como leer a los bateadores, en especialmente a él y eso lo molestaba mucho. Exhalo el aire en sus pulmones intentando relajarse, olvidando la molestia creciente que sentía con tan solo ver al ex-alumno de Inashiro. Volvió a prepararse en la caja, vio como Mei asintió de acuerdo con la indicación de Miyuki, preparo su brazo y lanzo una bola rápida, la cual ahora era de 162 km/h. Kuramochi bateo…

 **-¡Foul!** -no había hecho buen contacto por lo que la pelota termino saliendo del campo.

El cátcher había escogido el primer lanzamiento lento, para que el segundo lo tomara por sorpresa y no pudiera batear sin embargo tal parecía que su estrategia no había funcionado. Tal vez no había hecho un buen bateo pero al final había conectado. Kazuya se colocó de nuevo en su lugar, viendo la expresión del bateador, intentando ver si esperaba algún lanzamiento en específico, sin embargo frunció el ceño molesto al notar que la concentración del rival estaba completamente en Mei, ignorando su presencia.

El bateador volvió a posicionarse. Mei volvió a asentir y al lanzar mando una curva. No dudo en batear aquel lanzamiento, esta vez logrando hacer contacto completo, mandándola entre el campo corto y el jardinero. Arrojo el bate a un lado al momento en que salía corriendo rápidamente hacia la primera base, llegando sin esfuerzo alguno. Su velocidad había aumentado y había hecho un entrenamiento muy riguroso para lograrlo. Masatoshi era un entrenador muy estricto, le recordaba un poco al entrenador Kataoka quien seguía siendo entrenador del instituto Seido acompañado de Rei y Ochidai. Al recordar al otro entrenador frunció levemente el ceño, para ser honesto al principio aquel tipo no le agradaba, pero con el paso del tiempo, el tipo pareció haber cambiado… un poco, quizás… tal vez… mejor no pensaría en eso.

 _ **-Segundo bateador Kominato-kun.**_ -observo como su sempai pelirosa al que tanto respeta, se paraba en el cuadro.

Ambos jugaron durante dos años completos en Seido y desde que entro a _Diamond Demonic,_ había podido volver hacer dúo con él, facilitándole el trabajo de acoplarse a una nueva persona **.** Se podría decir que Youichi y Ryosuke, eran los mejores defensores de la liga profesional.

Observo como el peli-rosa se preparaba para batear. Con la intención de ayudar y presionar al pitcher, se adelantó demasiado, molestado obviamente a Mei. Los años habían hecho de Mei un gran pitcher pero tendía a veces de dejarse llevar por la frustración justo como ahora, el rubio seguía odiando perder y quizás el que Sawamura les estuviese dando una paliza no le gustaba para nada. El partido se había convertido en un encuentro de pitcher´s y parecía que Sawamura sería el ganador del duelo.

Sitio la mirada amenazante del pitcher al verlo alejarse de la base, sin embargo el rio un poco al imaginarse al baka de Sawamura sobre el cuerpo derrotado del pitcher rival, sin duda un retrato para la prosperidad. Dirigió su mirada a Miyuki que había gritado, y después le daba la indicación al oji-cristal, que no tardo en empezar su postura y lanzo de nuevo.

 **-¡Out! ¡Bateador fuera! -** exclamo el umpire al tercer lanzamiento.

Ryosuke había sido perfectamente ponchado, el que se hubiera adelantado parecía no haber afectado mucho al rubio gracias a Miyuki quien le había gritado que se concentrara en el bateador… pero también… _**[Maldito Mei… aumento la velocidad]**_

 _ **-Tercer Bateador, Ichinose-kun.**_ _-_ sonrió, mientras veía como su kohai se acercaba seguro de si, al cuadro.

Después del primer strike a Ichinose, se adelantó demasiado de nuevo para molestar. Narumiya era de mecha corta y más con un poco de presión al tener que enfrentarse ahora a los limpiadores. En ese momento Narumiya no soporto más e hizo un paso de lado, que lo tomo algo desprevenido pero reacciono lo suficientemente rápido para salir corriendo hacia segunda base.

 **-¡Safe!** -sonrió mientras veía la expresión de molestia del campo corto del equipo contrario, que había logrado tomar la bola que le fue lanzada por el cátcher pero no pudo tocarlo.

 **-¡Gyahaha! -** rio más que feliz, no era su intención real robar base pero había funcionado.

El estadio entero había estallado en gritos de euforia por parte de los fans del Diamond. La verdad es que era más que emocionante tener un encuentro de béisbol rodeado de tantos seguidores. Levanto el brazo en modo de victoria, provocando que los gritos aumentaran, en esta ocasión alabándolo más.

 **-¡Así se hace Youichi-sempai!** -escucho a su kohai.- **¡Aunque tuviste suerte!**

 _ **[Maldito Bakamura, ¿cómo que suerte? Luego lo matare… al menos ya me puso el sempai]**_ Dirigió una mirada de advertencia al menor quien le sonrió nervioso.

Rápidamente Miyuki dio una nueva señal, Narumiya asintió y lanzo. La estrella de Oceans no dudaba para nada de las indicaciones que le daba su compañero de batería, después de todo había insistido por mucho tiempo ser batería con él y ahora que lo había logrado el resultado fue de lo mejor. Además de que gustaba igual que el cátcher de sacar de quicio a los bateadores _ **. [Sin duda hacen buena batería…]**_ pensó Kuramochi al ver las miradas y gestos que intercambiaba la batería rival. Ante su propio pensamiento frunció levemente el ceño, tenía que concentrarse y dejar de pensar en cosas ridículas.

Ichinose logro batear entre la tercera base y el campo corto, bola que logro tocar el suelo. Sin embargo Youichi no pudo correr hacia tercera o seria atrapado. Dirigió su mirada a la primera base donde un feliz chico levantaba su brazo en señal de victoria al haber logrado batear al famoso pitcher rubio y haber llegado a base.

 **-¡Buen bateo Ichinose!** -le grito el peliverde con una sonrisa. El menor también era rápido pero no tanto como él.

 **-¡Genial! ¡Kuramochi-sempai me elogio!** -exclamo el chico con emoción y felicidad, debido a que tenía una gran admiración por su sempai.- **¡Sempai, no me comparo con usted!**

 **-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! -** siguió la conversación con tal de molestar más al rival.- **¡Fue un excelente movimiento!**

 _ **-Cuarto bateador Yamamoto-kun.**_ -el anuncio hizo que mirara como su capitán de equipo, se ponía en posición de batear.

 _ **-**_ **Sempai me volvió a elogiar, ¡Sí!** -grito Ichinose sin importarle lo demás.

 **-¡Dejen eso, estamos en medio de un partido! ¡Después coquetean!** -exclamo Eijun logrando sonrojarlos.

Al escuchar el grito del castaño todos los jugadores en la banca golpearon al indefenso, mientras Chris solo negaba con la cabeza, al parecer nunca aprendía a no decir tonterías. _**[Ese mocoso…]**_ pensaba irritado el peli-verde aunque también en el fondo se alegraba que el chico no haya cambiado.

Y mientras internamente juraba hacerle la mejor llave de lucha libre que había aprendido durante su ausencia, miro al cátcher enemigo quien tenía claramente el ceño fruncido. _**[Ese Kazuya se va poner serio…]**_ Era raro ver al contrario tan enojado, aun contra de todo razonamiento la única razón que se le ocurría al bateador, era que estaba molesto porque podían perder el juego con una mala jugada. Noto que Mei se encontraba algo estresado posiblemente al ver que ellos no estaban inquietos e incluso conversaban.

Sin mucha ceremonia esa vez la batería intercambio señas y el rubio lanzo primero una change-up, logrando que Yamamoto abanicara y fallara, primer strike; después una bola alta que obviamente el limpiador supo identificar y no abanico; una curva, la cual también fallo en batear, segundo strike.

 _ **[Tu puedes Yamamoto-san]**_ Se encontraba preparado para salir corriendo a tercera en cualquier momento…

Como si su pensamiento hubiera llegado al cuarto bateador, este bateo la bola rápida de Mei. Y tan preparado estaba que rápidamente paso a tercera base, Ichinose a segunda y Yamamoto a primera. Los gritos de los espectadores eran cada vez más para su equipo.

 **-¡Ahh! ¡Maldición!** -mientras se limpiaba la tierra que al barrerse se pegó a su uniforme, escucho a Mei maldecir y dar una patada de frustración al montículo, por lo que rio levemente.

 _ **-Quinto bateador Takigawa-kun. -**_ el mayor se dirigió al cuadro.

 **-¡Tú puedes Yuu!** -el grito de apoyo de su otro -pero _"molesto"-_ kohai se escuchó.

Sonrió de manera nostálgica al ver a los dos cátcher juntos y más al notar que Kazuya le decía algo a Chris y este le respondía, como los viejos amigos que eran. Sensación que se perdió al ver a Kazuya colocarse en su lugar e indicarle al pitcher rubio el siguiente lanzamiento.

Mei de nuevo se preparaba para lanzar, poniendo toda su atención en el bateador y olvidándose de ellos como Miyuki lo pidió. Lanzo primero una curva, luego una fork, y por ultimo su mejor arma, su rápida de 162 km/h… pero para sorpresa de él y todos sus compañeros, Chris había bateado aquella bola mandándola a volar muy lejos. Todo el estadio siguió con la mirada aquella bola que sin más salió del campo. El lugar se silencio totalmente…

 **-¡Home run! -** se escuchó por los altavoces de todo el estadio, seguido de los gritos de los fanáticos de Diamond. - **¡Takigawa Chris Yuu acaba te meterle un home run de cuatro carreras a Narumiya!** -el comentarista del partido estaba claramente emocionado, ya que personalmente era un fanático más, del equipo local. - **¡No hay duda de que ha estado en los estadios soñados!**

Con una gran sonrisa levantó los brazos mientras se diría hacia el home, al momento de pisar el plato alzo la voz gritando **"primera carrera".** Miro hacia atrás para ver que llegaba Ichinose con quien choco las palmas, luego con su capitán y por ultimo su sempai, el cual fue ovacionado y felicitado. Después de aquella grandiosa jugada, los siguientes dos bateadores fueron ponchados dando final al juego de esa noche **.**

 **-¡Bateador Fuera! ¡Fin del partido!** -grito el umpire.

Las ovaciones de los espectadores no se hicieron de rogar, en cuanto anunciaron fin del partido gritos de felicidad se dieron. Celebrado la victoria del equipo.

 **-¡DIAMOND DEMONIC! ¡TAKIGAWA! ¡GRAN BATEO! ¡SAWAMURA! ¡SE CONSIGUIERON UN BUEN PITCHER! ¡ICHINOSE! ¡KURAMOCHI! ¡BUENA JUGADA! ¡YAMAMOTO! ¡TOUJOU! ¡KOMINATO! ¡FELICIDADES! ¡DIAMOND DEMONIC!** -se escuchaban los gritos de los espectadores alegres de que su equipo haya ganado.

Rápidamente se formaron en el centro de la cancha. Youichi miro a Mei quien tenía una cara de molestia por haber perdido, luego a Kazuya quien tenía una sonrisa mientras estrechaba mano con Chris. Sonrió de nuevo, el cátcher menor parecía feliz por ver a su respetado sempai después de 7 largos años.

 **-¡Gracias por el partido!**

Una vez terminado de agradecer el apoyo de los espectadores y de firmar algunas bolas que les lanzaban, regresaron a los vestidores, donde empezaron a cambiarse y a reírse de felicidad por haber ganado. Y aunque el entrenador le restaba importancia, argumentando que tampoco podían darse el lujo de perder en su propio estadio, todos sabían que Masatoshi era el más feliz de haber derrotado a Mei.

 **-¡Vayamos todos a celebrar!** -exclamo el oji-ámbar con su energética actitud.

 **-Claro, no es mala idea.** -exclamo Hideaki, con el número 7 y jardinero central, apoyando a su viejo amigo.- **Además de que nos tienes que contar todos tus logros en la major. No pudiste decirnos nada en la semana que llegaste, debido a que te estabas adaptando de nuevo.**

 **-Sera una larga noche**. -se escuchó a Ryosuke con el número 4 y como se sabe, segunda base, apoyando la celebración.

 **-Larga pero divertida, podre conocer mejor a Sawamura y Takigawa-san** -sonrió el número 3, tercera base y capitán de equipo, Yamamoto Takeshi. Un chico muy amable y alegre.

 **-Sí, suena divertido.** -apoyo feliz el más pequeño de todos ellos, con tan solo 20 años era el número 5 y jardinero derecho; Ichinose Seiran, uno de los hombres de esa noche.

 **-Vayamos al bar de Jun-san**. -aporto el peli-verde, no parecía mala idea tener fiesta.

Al final tenían que celebrar su victoria y el debut de los recién llegados de américa. Además de que si llegaba a casa se encontraría con su pareja y era lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos. Le daría tiempo. Dejo su camisa de equipo colgando en el casillero, miro el número 6 de su espalda, sonrió, con la llegada de Sawamura sintió nostalgia por el equipo de preparatoria de Seido.

 **-¡SI!** -exclamo feliz el pitcher.

.

.

.

Algunos de los miembros no habían podido ir por cuestiones personales y lo repentino de la invitación, pero la mayoría había asistido a la improvisada celebración. Al llegar al local de su antiguo sempai de la preparatoria, quien les dio la bienvenida y cerro el bar solamente para ellos, se dedicaron a beber y hablar. Siendo felicitados por el dueño, quien siguió el partido de inicio a fin por televisión.

Tenían aproximadamente una hora en la que se dedicaron a interrogar a la nueva batería del equipo, sobre su estancia en los Estados Unidos, el sentir de estar en las más grandes ligas del mundo de béisbol, las razones de su transferencia y sobre los sucesos que los obligaron a revelar su condición de pareja sentimental hace años, casi a inicios de sus carreras profesionales.

Los antiguos miembros del equipo de Seido, suponían que Sawamura estaba enamorado del cátcher de tercer año, sin embargo no se esperaban que en aquel entonces -sus días en la escuela- ya fueran una pareja y que Chris solo esperara que Eijun terminara la preparatoria, para pedirle que lo acompañara a Estados Unidos. País donde residieron durante siete años y donde fueron de los mejores jugadores profesionales de béisbol.

Dos años después de instalarse en el país americano, anunciaron públicamente su relación, cuando para el mayor el vivir juntos ya no era suficiente, ya que quería unir sus vidas y como no quería ser juzgado por falsos rumores, donde atacaran a su pareja, prefirieron dejarle las cosas claras a la prensa amarillista. Su equipo así como el mundo, no los rechazo por lo que no tuvieron obstáculos para seguir con su carrera profesional.

Youichi ya había tomado lo suficiente como para que su cerebro dejara de funcionar correctamente, no estaba muy mal pero si lo suficiente como para solamente seguir la conversación y no intervenir en ella.

 **-¿Y qué fue lo que te hizo pensar que ya no era suficiente vivir juntos?** -escucho a Ryosuke preguntar a Chris mientras bebían otro wiski.

Mientras el cuestionado buscaba las palabras correctas para contar la historia, busco con la mirada a Sawamura encontrándolo hablando animadamente con los demás miembros del equipo, sobre sus aventuras en E.U. Regreso su mirada al vaso de vidrio que seguí sujeta a su mano y miro por el rabillo del ojo al otro par que hablaba misteriosamente, se quedó cerca para escucharlos.

 **-Siendo sincero… fueron los celos.** -explico mirando a su esposo.- **Un miembro de nuestro equipo le coqueteaba a Eijun… la ingenuidad de él sigue intacta, por lo que no lo notaba.**

 **-Mmm… ¿Quién lo imaginaria? Qué fueras del tipo celoso** -comento Ryo divertido ante el leve sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas del alto.

 **-Es imposible no tenerlos…** -se excusó desviando la mirada mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida.

 **-Supongo… y más ahora que es tu esposo.**

La pequeña burla del pelirosa es cortada al oírse el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta, mostrando al Kominato menor: Haruichi y a su lado a Okumura Koushuu. Ellos no eran del equipo de los Diamond Demonic, ellos pertenecían junto con Furuya Satoru y Tetsuya Yuki, a un equipo de béisbol de otro distrito.

 **-¡Haruchii! -** exclamo feliz Eijun ante la llegaba de su mejor amigo de preparatoria y con el cual nunca perdió contacto.- **¡Koushuu!** -saluda más que feliz al que ocupo el lugar de Miyuki durante su tercer año. La llegada de aquellas dos personas, lo hacen más que feliz.

 **-Sawamura-sempai**. -saludo el rubio.

 **-Lamento la tardanza**. -se disculpó el menor con una sonrisa de felicidad al ver a su amigo.- **Furuya-kun no quiso venir y Tetsu-san tenía cosas que hacer… pero los mandan saludar.**

 **-¡Lastima por el líder! ¡Y el amargado de Furuya no importa! ¡Ven siéntate aquí!** -exclamo el castaño palmeando el lugar a su lado.

El pelirosa solo asintió pero fue demasiado notorio que al acercarse, caminaba con un leve cojeo. _**[¡Maldición!]**_ El peli-verde maldijo, al ver la sonrisa del rubio recién llegado. _**[Y justo cuando sabía que Ryo-san estaría aquí, se atreve a tocar a Haruichi…]**_

 **-¡Alto ahí Haruchii!** -lo detuvo Eijun mirándolo. Todos prestaron atención a lo que iba hacer o decir el escandaloso.

 **-¿Sucede algo?** -pegunto el Kominato menor confundido.

Eijun se levantó de su lugar para acercase al reciente llegado al cual detuvo a mitad de establecimiento, una vez en frente se puso de cuclillas mirado las caderas del contrario.

- **¿Te duelen las caderas?** -pegunto levantando la mirada al menor que se había vuelto un tomate.

 **-Eijun** -regaño Chris al entender rápidamente la situación y más cuando noto a Ryosuke que se encontraba a su lado, con una gran aura negra rodeándolo.

 **-Pero es verdad. Lo vi cojeando. Algo tuvo que sucederle** …-decía preocupado por su amigo

Miro a su marido, quien le hacia una señal con la barbilla para que mirara a su lado donde sintió un aura asesina, que identifico como propiedad de Ryosuke que daba miedo. Extrañado por la situación, miro de nuevo al menor de los hermanos encontrándolo como tomate.

- **Haru… Ohh… lo siento…-** se disculpó, al comprender, parecía ser que Sawamura ya no era tan baka como antes. Había comprendido la situación- **¿Verdad que duele?** -dijo en modo de empatía al comprender lo que se sentía, sonrojando aún más al pequeño pelirosa y a los otros presentes.

 **-¡SAWAMURA! / ¡EIJUN!** -exclamaron los demás.

 **-¡¿Qué?!**

 **-Sawamura…** -llamo Ryosuke con una sonrisa que puso nerviosos a todos. Por supuesto que el equipo entero sabia sobre la retorcida personalidad que poseía el jugador **\- ¿Sabías que Youichi llega todos los días a los entrenamientos con chupetones de su novia?**

Ante tan nueva y valiosa información, los ojitos del oji-ámbar brillaron curiosos rápidamente se giró para observar a la victima de Ryo.

 **-¡Ryo-san!** -exclamo sonrojado el peli-verde.

 **-¡¿Es verdad?! ¡¿Quién es tu novia Youichi?!**

 **-Que me pongas el** _ **"sempai"**_ **, maldito. -** regaño, haciéndole una llave para que dejara de preguntar.

 _ **[Lo vendió…]**_ Fue el pensamiento general de los invitados al ser testigos de las intenciones del pelirosa mayor. Era obvio que había dicho aquello para que la curiosidad nata del castaño se dirigiera al peli-verde, olvidando y protegiendo la dignidad de su hermanito. Sin embargo nadie dijo nada al ver como Ryosuke mataba con la mirada a Koushuu, que ni se inmutaba ante el asesinato mental de su cuñado.

 **-¡Kuramochi-san me mintió!** -exclamo Ichinose, atrayendo la atención del momento.

 **-¡¿De que hablas?!** -pregunto el acusado, sin soltar al menor de su llave.

 **-¡Usted dijo que eran piquetes de mosquito!** -exclamo dejando a todos en shock.

A los jugadores presentes les caía una gotita de sudor por semejante oración… _ **[¿En verdad te creíste esa estúpida excusa?]**_ Le gritaron mentalmente todos al joven.

 **-¡Cierto! -** repentinamente Jun tomo a Chrispor los hombros - **¡Nos contaste casi toda la historia pero nunca como se hicieron pareja aquí en Japón!** -lo sacudía con fuerza.- **Habla.**

 **-Hahaha. -** reía nerviosamente mientras era sacudido por el dueño del bar, los efectos de alcohol empiezan a surtir un poco de efecto en él.

 **.**

 **((Angelice:** En esta escena imaginen a Luffy de One piece cuando Sanji lo sacude por haber sido enviado a la isla de mujeres.

 **Tetsuna:** De ahí salió esa escena…

 **Marlene:** Es divertido imagina a Chris con esa expresión **…))**

 **.**

 **-Ni siquiera Ryo-san pudo saber si ya andaban o no. -** agrego Kuramochi interesado repentinamente en ese tema.

 **-Habla. -** ordeno también el Kominato mayor.

 **-Cierto, fue aterrador que ni siquiera Ryosuke supiera que tramaban ustedes dos. -** continuo Jun de acuerdo con él.- **Ryo siempre sabía lo que sucedía pero el tema de ustedes fue siempre la excepción.**

 **-Hasta nos dijo que si no fuera porque todos sabíamos que Sawamura era un tonto, sin razonamiento… era posible que fuera un buen actor. -** comento mirando al castaño quien volvía a hablar animadamente con la pareja recién llegada ahora que era libre de su llave.

 **-En realidad empezamos a salir después de nuestra graduación. -** respondió con una sonrisa al recordar aquello.

 **-¿Cuándo nos graduamos? ¿No habían empezado desde antes?** -Pregunto Ryosuke. Él juraba que esa era la verdad, ya que no tardaron mucho en confesarlo al aire una vez que se fueron.- **Estoy seguro que desde antes empezaron a salir. Esas miradas… es afinidad…**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo que desde antes de nuestra graduación ustedes dos ya estaban acaramelados. -** contesto Isashiki solemnemente.

 **-¿No que no se dieron cuenta? -** pregunto Chris.

 **-Es Sawamura, es tan baka. Estábamos seguros que algún día él mismo se delataría pero no sucedió nunca, por lo que nos hacía dudar. -** respondió _**[Aunque nosotros también fuimos unos idiotas en aquel tiempo por nunca atrevernos a preguntar…]**_

 **-En realidad me le confesé a Eijun el día de la graduación...** -comenzó a contar agitando un poco el líquido en su vaso.

.

 _ **~Flash Back~**_

Chris se encontraba con todos sus compañeros de tercer año, hablando animadamente afuera del gimnasio después de una conmovida ceremonia. Ese sería su último día ahí, por lo que se tomó su tiempo para observar la escuela una vez más, no se arrepentía para nada de haber asistido a esa institución, después de todo había conocido a su persona especial.

 **-Ch… Chris-sempai** -escucho ser llamado, volteando su mirar a aquella persona y encontrándose con el pitcher de primer año más loco que ha conocido.

 **-Sawamura ¿sucede algo?** -pregunto amablemente con una sonrisa al chico.

 **-Chris-sempai ¿podemos hablar a solas? -** pidió el menor, al ver como todos a su alrededor le habían puesto atención a su plática.

 **-Claro, vamos**. -Yuu le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, alejándose lo suficiente de los demás alumnos para que no los pudieran escuchar. **\- ¿Qué pasa Sawamura?**

 **-¿Eh? Bueno… yo…** -el chico se había sonrojado levemente dándole gracia, sin embargo una sensación de dolor lo invadió al intuir lo que quería el contrario- **…Yo solo he venido a agradecerle por todo este tiempo en que me ayudo** …-En verdad su pensar era correcto. – **Estoy muy feliz de que fuera usted quien me ayudara…** -Escuchaba al chico mientras este hablaba con la cabeza gacha, pero él no quería un simple, _gracias_ \- **…De seguro fui una molestia para usted. -** No, no lo fue… no diría lo que en verdad quería decir, temía el rechazo. **-… Así siento haber sido una carga pero… Gra…**

 **-Me gustas.** -¡Ah! lo dijo.

El castaño abrió los ojos por la sorpresa pero el más alto no lo noto por la posición. El mayor suspiro, no fue su intención decirlo, solo, lo dijo. Sintió que el escuchar la palabra _"gracias"_ salir de la boca del menor, agrandaría la distancia entre ellos, que levantaría una muralla que no podría cruzar, por lo que su boca fue más rápida que su cerebro. Con la situación así solo le quedaba resignarse y ver el lado positivo, ya no tenía nada que perder… se le declaro a la persona que le había robado el corazón.

 **-¿Eh?** -fue lo único que salió de la boca del chico.

 **-Me gustas**. -repitió.

 **-Yo…-** se sonrojo, no lo podía creer.- **La verdad… es que yo…**

 **-¡Sawamura!** -la conversación se vio interrumpida al escuchar el nombre del menor.

El ambiente fue cortado por una tercera persona a la que voltearon a mirar, encontrándose con el nuevo capitán de Seido.

 **-Miyuki Kazuya…** -Eijun susurro el nombre, provocándole un malestar al mayor que frunció levemente el ceño.

 **-Lo siento Chris-sempai, debo llevármelo**. -El nuevo capitán comenzaba a acercarse, aunque se detuvo a una distancia corta al ver la mirada molesta de su sempai, ¿había hecho algo para molestar a Chris? ¿O fue Sawamura? Nunca lo había visto de esa manera- **Andando.** -Desde donde se detuvo le indico al menor, era mejor mantener la distancia y también sacar al pitcher para que no sufriera la furia- **Todavía tenemos…**

 **-Miyuki…** -ambos menores se estremecieron ante la voz del recién graduado.- **Déjame terminar esta conversación, en unos momentos ira.**

 **-¿Eh?** -Ahora fue turno de Miyuki de congelarse.

Su sempai se veía extremadamente peligroso por lo que decidió aceptar la propuesta del mayor, no quería perder su vida, y más al desconocer el motivo. Y era claro -a su parecer-, que quien lo hizo molestar fue Sawamura. Negó internamente, al parecer no importaba cuanto creciera el castaño no maduraba, haciendo enojar a los demás.

- **Claro sempai**. -dicho esto, el chico se retiró con nerviosismo.

Tanto Eijun como Chris vieron al de lentes marcharse, una vez que el capitán no estaba en su campo de visión, el menor dirigió su mirada a la persona que al parecer se le había declarado antes de ser interrumpidos. ¿En verdad Chris se le había declarado o solo era su malvada imaginación la que le hizo escuchar aquellas palabras?

 **-Chris-sempai…** -su voz sonaba entrecortada por los nervios.

El castaño sintió un estremecimiento al escuchar el suspiro del contrario. Chris se quedó unos segundos en silencio, tratando de tranquilizarse. Los celos lo habían invadido con la llegada de Miyuki y crecieron al oír como su amado pronunciaba aquel nombre, antes de decirle algo a él por su repentina declaración. Regreso su atención al nuevo alumno de segundo año, notando lo nervioso que estaba, al parecer en verdad estaba afectado por su arrebato… nunca fue su intención.

 **-Lo siento, no necesito tu respuesta.** -fue su intento de zanjar el tema, era mejor así. Su intento de sonrisa término convirtiéndose en una extraña mueca, debido al dolor que sentía.- **Solo quería que lo supieras.**

 **-Chris-sempai…**

 **-No, en verdad…**

 **-Si lo que dices es verdad…-** continuo Eijun, no quería dejar las cosas a medias. Su carácter era ser directo aunque el tema lo avergonzara.- **E… eso significa ¿que lo nuestro es un amor correspondido?…** -pregunto con un sonrojo mirando fijamente al mayor que escuchaba sorprendido.- **A mí también me gustas Chris-sempai…** -aclaro con una sonrisa.

Chris después de procesarlo solo pudo reír un poco por la situación. Tanto se había preocupado para nada. Era irónico. El muriendo desde hacía meses por un posible rechazo, cuando en realidad pudo haber disfrutado de un dulce amor de preparatoria. Cuando se calmó tomo de la mano a Sawamura que lo veía un puchero por no entender el motivo de la risa y saberse ajeno a la situación del contrario. El mayor lo jalo alejándose un poco más de la multitud para hacer lo que siempre soñó hacer… besar a Sawamura Eijun.

 _ **~Fin Del Flash Back~**_

 **.**

 **-Quien diría que sería Chris quien se confesaría.** -dijo Jun con el objetivo de avergonzar a su viejo compañero, lo cual logro.- **Siempre creí que fue Sawamura. Con de que habla antes de pensar.**

 **-Y hasta celos de Miyuki te dieron** -dijo burlón Ryosuke, terminando su bebida- **Aunque eso me recuerda a la tonta declaración que tuvo Youichi con…**

 **-¡Ryo-san! -** exclamo tapándole la boca al Kominato mayor.

 **-Cierto, ¿cómo te va con Miyuki? -** pregunto Chris para la sorpresa del campo corto, que mostro una cara de horror. ¡Había sido descubierto! **\- El que estuviera en E.U. no significa que haya perdido contacto con todos.** -agrego intentando explicar por qué conocía los detalles- **Y no te preocupes, Eijun no lo sabe.**

 **-Chris, llamaba de vez en cuando. -** informo Jun con una sonrisa, no importaban los años, el molestar a sus antiguos kohai era un pasatiempo que le encantaba.- **Además tu relación** _ **"secreta"**_ **que tienes con Miyuki todos lo sabemos.**

 **-¡Ahh…!** -grito avergonzado, revolviéndose el cabello… _**[¿Acaso somos tan obvios?]**_ Se preguntaba mentalmente para luego ver a sus sempai´s… _ **[¡No, ellos son los fisgones…!]**_

 **-Youichi. -** el tono con el que pronunciaron su nombre le calo hasta los huesos.

Dirigió su atención a Ryosuke que lo miraba molesto por su anterior acción de taparle la boca para callarlo. El pelirosa quería hablar.

 **-Lo siento Ryo-san.** -intento salvar su vida. Nadie podía culparlo.

 **-A… Aunque jamás supe como empezaron a salir. Simplemente un día recibí un correo de parte de Miyuki diciéndome sobre su relación contigo. -** comento Chris intentando salvar a su viejo amigo de las garras del sádico pelirosa mayor.- **Así que cuéntanos eso…**

 _ **[¿Cómo empezamos nuestra relación? De la peor forma… fue como en un manga shojou]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Flash Back~**_

Miyuki, Kuramochi y algunos miembros del antiguo equipo de Seidou, se encontraban ese tarde en el aeropuerto de Narita, despidiendo a Sawamura y Chris que se irían a vivir a E.U. El peliverde miro hacia su lado derecho, justo donde se encontraba Miyuki con una sonrisa _**[Baka, deberías estar triste, se más sincero contigo mismo…]**_ regaño mentalmente al chico de lentes.

 **-Ahh** _ **…-**_ suspiro de cansancio.

Frunció el ceño al notar que sus manías no cambiaban a pesar del tiempo, siempre preocupándose por compañeros de la preparatoria… pero era algo que no podía evitar y más si se trataba de ese tonto en especial.

 **-¿Qué pasa Kuramochi? ¿Triste por qué vas a extrañar a Sawamura?** -dijo burlón el cátcher, como siempre queriendo molestar.

 **-Miyuki…** -llamo la atención del de lentes quien al ver que él hablaba serio lo miro de la misma manera. **\- Vayamos a beber en cuanto el avión despegue**.

 **-¿Eh? Es muy raro que me invites…** -intento sonreír de nuevo pero no resulto, la seriedad del contrario no le gustaba, nunca le gusto que el contrario sufriera **.-…De acuerdo, no tengo nada que hacer.** -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

 **-Vamos a tu casa**. -propuso el peliverde.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante observaban a los viajeros subirse al avión y que el transporte intercontinental despegara. Kuramochi sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver el amago de sonrisa de Miyuki, le dolía verlo sufrir.

Después de despedirse de los demás y salir del aeropuerto, fueron directamente a la casa de Miyuki, sumergidos en un silencio un tanto incómodo para ambos, debido a que cada uno tenía una razón diferente para estar tomando alcohol ese día en especial.

Kuramochi había hecho la invitación ya que suponía que el cátcher se estaba guardando el dolor por la partida de Eijun, siempre que Miyuki se sentía mal lo guardaba para él solo, sin embargo en esta ocasión deseaba apoyarlo un poco, no era fácil para nadie ver partir al amor de tu vida al otro lado del mundo y con alguien más. El megane debía estar en verdad sufriendo a su parecer, ya que Sawamura que era el gran amor de Kazuya se había ido con Chris, el hombre que más respeta el cátcher.

Por su parte Miyuki había aceptado por un motivo diferente -al que tenía Kuramochi en mente-, y era a que suponía que Youichi estaría sufriendo mal de amores, gracias a la partida del pitcher. Kazuya creía que el peliverde estaba enamorado de Eijun y la partida de este le había afectado tanto que incluso lo había invitado a tomar un trago. Le dolía saber que su amor no era correspondido, pero más dolía el hecho de que su persona especial no fuera tampoco feliz con la persona que a su vez amaba.

Ironías de la vida; _"Yo lo amo, pero él ama a otro, que ya tiene un amor."_

En el departamento del cátcher se dedicaron solamente a beber. Ninguno hablaba, esperando que el contrario se desahogara, que expresara su dolor en cualquier momento. Temían que si comenzaban una conversación trivial, impedirían que su acompañante que sufría, no tuviera oportunidad de hablar y llorar libremente. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ambos estaban bastantes tomados, hablando de incoherencias e idioteces… incluso llegaron al extremo, de preguntar el nombre del contrario, ya que ni siquiera se reconocían.

Ambos perdiéndose en el olvido que la bebida etílica les brindaba…

Cuando Kuramochi volvió abrir los ojos y recobro su lucidez, sus ojos fueron cegados por el rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana de aquel cuarto. Había amanecido. Y él no deseaba levantarse de aquella cómoda cama, se acurruco mejor, notando que su torso se encontraba recostado en el pecho de alguien…

 _ **[Pero… ¡¿qué demonios?!]**_ Al momento de intentar levantarse sintió dos cosas; dolor en sus caderas y el agarre de su cintura por parte de alguien más. Un gran sonrojo se apodero de su rostro comparado al tono de un tomate, instintivamente y con brusquedad se separó de aquel cuerpo que dormía a su lado, cayendo al suelo de espaldas y tirando al durmiente por el lado contrario de la cama al momento de empujarlo para separarse.

 **-¿Qué demonios?** -se escuchó el quejido de la víctima.

Cuando Youichi escucho la voz de la otra persona, abrió aún más los ojos. Importándole poco el dolor de su cadera y que se encontraba completamente desnudo, se levantó para fijarse bien en su acompañante, simplemente con la esperanza y para asegurarse de que no alucinaba. Y tal como pensó, no se equivocó. Al asomarse del lado contrario de la cama, vio aun en el suelo a su peor pesadilla.

 **-¿Mi…Miyuki?** -dijo entrecortado ahogado en la bruma de emociones y sentimientos que lo atacaban.

El nombrado abrió los ojos que mantenía cerrados por el dolor, y todo a su alrededor estaba borroso. Iba a gritar sobre quedarse ciego pero en eso recordó… _ **[¡Ah! Mis lentes…]**_ Como pudo se acercó a la mesita a lado de su cama, donde tanteo en busca de sus anteojos. Su vista no era tan mala por lo que pudo reconocer en lo que buscaba a Kuramochi... ¿desnudo?

 **-¿Porque estas desnudo?** -pregunto ya con sus anteojos, pero seguía aturdido, la resaca no era el mejor padecimiento con el cual uno desea despertar.

 **-Tú también lo estas.** -le informo Youichi señalándolo.

El campo corto quiso levantarse de nuevo de la cama, sin embargo en el momento en que hizo el esfuerzo, cayó. Al parecer la adrenalina que recorrió su cuerpo al despertar, había desaparecido.

 **-¿Estás bien?** -pregunto Miyuki preocupado al ver al caído sobarse la parte baja de su espalda.

 **-Me duelen las caderas...** \- informo con temor.

Ambos guardaron silencio viéndose a los ojos…

Miyuki sintió una extraña sensación recorrerle toda la espina dorsal…

 **-Ohh...** -Miyuki mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa- **Yo... Bueno… esto…**

 _ **[No me arrepiento aunque no recuerde nada...]**_ Miyuki se sentía mal consigo mismo por tener ese tipo de pensamiento.

 **-No digas nada...** -lo cayo Kuramochi.

Era mejor el silencio, a que el contrario dijera algo vergonzoso e incomodara el ambiente más de lo que ya estaba. _**[Demonios, no recuerdo nada…]**_ Kuramochi comenzó a revolverse el cabello en busca de alguna memoria de la noche anterior.

 **-Kuramochi yo...** \- _**[¿Tengo que disculparme? Pero la verdad es que no me arrepiento...]**_ Miyuki se debatía en su interior al ver las expresiones faciales del que al parecer lo recibió la noche pasada.

 **-¡Que no digas nada...!** -exclamo avergonzado Kuramochi _**[¿Y ahora como me disculpo con este baka?]**_ observo el rostro del cátcher, el cual expresaba el terror de su propio debate interno.

Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio, incomodos al no saber que decir para animar al otro, ya que lo que era obvio que hicieron, no era algo que los alegrara, no al menos en esa situación, donde se habían aprovechado de la tristeza del contrario para su propio beneficio. Así lo sentían cada uno.

Miyuki se arrepentía de aprovecharse de la tristeza y dolor que sentía Kuramochi al separarse de Sawamura; y por el contrario este se arrepentía de engatusar al cátcher, intentando reemplazar y ocupar el lugar de Eijun en el corazón de Miyuki. Aun así fuera solamente con la lujuria.

Y aun a pesar de ese arrepentimiento, internamente y muy en el fondo, la verdad era diferente. Ninguno se arrepentía de sus acciones, porque era obvio -para cada uno-, que si se entregaron al deseo carnal era debido a sus propios sentimientos -ocultos-, que eran los responsables al apoderarse de su cuerpo...

 **-¡LO SIENTO!** -el primero en explotar fue Kuramochi, no lo soportaba más.

Mientras pensaba que decir o que hacer, la imagen de su baka kohai llego a su mente, provocándole una culpa sin comparación. Podía imaginarse -porque no recordaba nada- al cátcher llamando durante su encuentro al pitcher; eso dolía. Se suponía que Kazuya estaba enamorado del castaño y él se aprovechó de ello.

- **...Espero que no te haya quitado tu virginidad...** -dijo con un sonrojo e intentando que todo volviera a la normalidad, que aquella noche quedara en la mente del cátcher como un simple error.

 **-Yo soy el que debería de preocuparse en cuestión a tu virginidad.** -informo Kazuya con su sonrisa de siempre, no podía evitar no molestar cuando intentaba lo mismo que el contrario. - **A ti es a quien le duelen las caderas…**

Esa frase hizo que Kuramochi se volviera un tomate en todo sentido... rápidamente agarro la sabana para taparse al recordar que estaba desnudo.

 **-Pupu...** -Kazuya intentaba aguantarse la risa, las reacciones de su compañero era demasiado infantiles, provocándole querer permanecer así siempre.

 **-¡Maldito Bakayuki!** -exclamo arrojándose. _**[Al menos es el mismo de siempre…]**_

Miyuki le mostro la misma sonrisa que desquiciaba al campo corto, lo que provoco que el otro se molestara y se le aventura encima, con la intención de hacerle una llave de lucha libre… pero su dolor de caderas y el mareo por la resaca no era bueno para su salud.

 **-¿Estas bien?** -dijo Miyuki sujetándolo por los hombros.- **Creo que sería mejor que no te muevas.**

 **-Cállate es tu culpa...** -aclaro el chico sin ser consciente- **¿Para empezar porque nunca dices tus sentimientos?** -le recrimino.- **Por esa misma razón Sawamura se fue, si tan solo te le hubieras declarado antes… Tal vez, quizás estarías con él.**

 **-¿Ahhhhh? ¿Declararme a Sawamura? ¿Porque tendría que hacer eso?** -pregunto desconcertado por las estupideces -a su pensar lo eran- que le estaba diciendo el chico **\- Mejor dicho, tu debiste de haberte declarado a Sawamura, por ello mismo se fue con Chris-sempai.**

 **-¿Declararme yo? ¿Pero qué demonios, estas diciendo? ¡Tú eres quien ama a Sawamura!** –Kuramochi se mantuvo mirándolo fijamente.

Debido a los reclamos ninguno se había dado cuenta de la posición en la que estaban; el peliverde no se había quitado de encima. Sentado en las piernas del megane.

 **-¿Enamorado yo? ¿De Sawamura? ¡¿ACASO ESTAS DROGADO?! ¡TU ERES EL QUE AMA A SAWAMURA! ¡ACASO LA RESACA TE ESTA ATONTANDO ¿O QUE?!**

 **-¡¿YO?! ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡YO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI! ¡ERES ESTUPIDO!** -exclamo Kuramochi mirando a Miyuki quien se había quedado estático.- **¡Sería estúpido declararme a ese tonto si no lo amo!**

 **-¿Qué dijiste?** –pregunto el cátcher recobrando la cordura. Tenía que asegurarse de haber escuchado bien.

Mientras tanto el campo corto estaba recordando sus últimas palabras.

" _ **¡YO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI!"**_

Se volvió un lindo tomatito…

" _ **¡Sería estúpido declararme a ese tonto si no lo amo!"**_

Parecía ser que ese día era _"el día de_ _Avergoncemos a Kuramochi Youichi, ¡SI!_ " _**[Demonios, ¿ahora qué hago?]**_

 **-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?** -repitió Miyuki impaciente ante el silencio del contrario

 **-Que... ¡Que sería estúpido declararme a ese tonto si no lo amo!** -dijo en voz baja pero audible.

 **-No, eso no fue lo que escuche...**

 **-¿Y según tu qué escuchaste?** -dijo avergonzado pero no lo demostraría... al menos debía mantener un poco de dignidad...

 **-Que estás enamorado de mí...**

Ok, no le quedaba dignidad… había dicho todo lo que guardo por años en menos de cinco segundos.

 **-¡HA! Ya quisieras Miyuki, que alguien como yo te amé**...-dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, no daría su brazo a torcer...

 **-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Es demasiado bueno el que estés enamorado de mí**. -dijo con una sonrisa y con voz normal, pero Kuramochi sintió que lo había dicho con un deje demasiado... triste...- **Bueno ya que estamos a estas alturas te diré algo.**

 **-¿Qué?** -pregunto ya calmado, la oración anterior, aun lo tenía incómodo.

 **-T-e a-m-o** -dijo simple, deletreando cada letra con un tono de cariño.

Miyuki se mantuvo esperando algún golpe del peli-verde mientras le gritaba que no estaba para sus bromas pesadas, lo que nunca se esperó, fue que Kuramochi se le lanzara a besarlo para luego alejarse con las mejillas encendidas.

 **-No te creo… Eres un idiota... y aun cuando sé que es una de tus estúpidas bromas... Yo…**

Youichi se levantó como pudo y se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama, el dolor de sus caderas era demasiado fuerte, no se creía capaz de llegar a su casa en ese estado... _**[¿Ahora como me voy?]**_ Su cuerpo había reaccionado antes de que su mente pedidera tomar una decisión; las palabras que creyó oír de Miyuki, habían dado un vuelco en su corazón alimentando el deseo que intentaba suprimir _ **.**_

 **-Kuramochi…-** Miyuki se levantó en cuanto recobro la lucidez, el beso de Kuramochi lo había tomado más que por sorpresa **.- ¿Qué está pasando?** \- Agarro de los hombros a Kuramochi pero no obtuvo respuesta y en cambio el contrario desvió la mirada.- **Yo te amo a ti, no a Sawamura…**

Youichi abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, al parecer en verdad no había escuchado mal. Sintió ganas de llorar pero antes de que lo hiciera, se encontró con la mirada de Kazuya. EL cátcher no tardo en besarlo, un beso con el que pensaba trasmitirle toda la verdad. Sonrió internamente al ver que para su suerte, no estaba siendo rechazado... quizás por el shock en el que seguramente Kuramochi ahora estaba, correspondía el beso...

Cuando el peliverde reacciono nuevamente se encontraba recostado en la cama, se había sumergido en un mundo de fantasías cuando escucho la confesión de su acompañante. Miyuki estaba arriba de él, repartiendo suaves besos en sus labios, sentía las manos del castaño recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Cada roce de aquellas manos hacía que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentara más. Su espalda se arqueó levemente al sentir los labios del castaño besándole el cuello, bajando hacia sus hombros, creando un camino de sensaciones desconocidas.

Miyuki se sentía en la gloria, ahora que sabía que tal vez su amor si era correspondido no pensaba dejar escapar a contrario. Siempre se había mantenido al margen pero ahora ya no. Quería a Youichi para él, solo para él. El sentir estremecerse el cuerpo debajo de él por sus caricias, era algo con lo que siempre soñó. Se separó para mirarlo directamente a los ojos tomándolo de la mano.

 **-Miyuki…**

 **-Tócame también...** -pidió, con la respiración algo agitada y con un gran deseo reflejado en sus ojos.

Kuramochi enrojeció ante la petición, sin embargo el también deseaba hacerlo, con nerviosismo, sus manos empezaron a recorrer lentamente el torso del cátcher, la temperatura de sus cuerpos era grande, se podía notar levemente el sudor que comenzaba a cubrir sus cuerpos. Dejándose llevar por sus instintos, sus manos descendieron por el torso de su ahora ¿amante? quien sabe si era el caso, luego pensaría bien en el asunto, sus manos se detuvieron hasta llegar a su entrepierna... sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos... notando lo duro y grande que estaba el miembro del otro.

Ante el gesto de sorpresa el castaño sonrió, no con burla, sino con una ternura indescriptible. Emociones que había considerado cursi antes de enamorarse, ahora se habían apoderado de él en esos momentos, una ternura y amor que no le mostraría a nadie más que a Youichi.

 **-Ahh…-** intento reprimir un gemido cuando sintió la mano del antiguo delincuente en su miembro.

Miyuki volvió a acercar su boca al torso debajo de él, empezando a dejar otra vez un camino de besos regados por la piel neutro del campo corto. Kuramochi no sabía cómo es que podía estar tan agitado por unas simples acaricias. Tan perdido en las sanciones que le generaba el cátcher al lamer sus pezones, no noto en que momento había dejado de tocar el falo del castaño, y al cabo de un par de minutos... las manos y boca del castaño se encontraban en sus partes nobles, que se encontraba completamente duro.

La sensación del aliento del castaño en su masculinidad era placentera, pero fue sobrepasada al sentir como la boca del contrario engullía su virilidad. Un gran gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentir la lengua del castaño por toda la longitud de su miembro, de arriba a abajo y viceversa, siendo succionado y chupado al mismo tiempo… esa era la mejor sensación que había sentido en toda su vida. Era mejor que cuando se masturbaba pensando en el cátcher y una vez más, dejándose llevar por los instintos, dirigió sus manos hasta la cabellera de su acompañante para marcar cierto ritmo y poder sentir más aquella exquisita sensación que le provocaba la boca del castaño.

Los movimientos de la piel contraria con la suya, era un placer... su cuerpo sudado... se pegaba a las sábanas... su espalda se arqueaba más conforme la lujuria y el éxtasis crecía al mirar como el cátcher jugaba con su miembro.

 **-Miyuki...** -su voz era ronca y llena de placer. Sonrojado se mordió el labio inferior, jamás había hecho ese tipo de sonidos pero el placer era más.- **Me vengo...-** Y a pesar de que había avisado con la intención de que el cátcher se moviera, éste solo había aumentado más la velocidad de su actividad. **-¡Ahh! Miyuki... Ahh… me... ¡AHHH!**

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de Kuramochi. Recorriendo toda su espalda hasta llegar a su parte baja haciendo que expulsara todo su placer. Su respiración era agita, intentado controlarla, observo como el castaño trago su semilla.

 **-¿Por qué... lo tragaste?** \- le pregunto entrecortado y con las mejillas ruborizadas.

 **-Tenía curiosidad. Curiosidad de saber que sabor tenías**. -respondió con una leve sonrisa en sus labios- **¿Quieres continuar?**

 **-Creo que es tarde para preguntar...** -dijo convirtiéndose en un tomate desviando su mirar hacia otro lado, evitando así la mirada del castaño.- **Se... cuidadoso...**

 **-Lo prometo...** \- respondió con una sonrisa, en verdad adoraba ver las expresiones de su pareja.

Con delicadeza tomo el rostro de Youichi para que lo mirara de frente, depositando otro beso en aquellos labios que se estaban volviendo adictivos, sus manos una vez más comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo contrario. Su miembro que estaba más que despierto, se volvió dolorosamente insoportable con el simple hecho de pensar estar dentro del menor.

- **Tranquilo... confía en mí**... -Youichi se estremeció al escuchar aquel susurro en su oído.

 **-Dudo poder confiar completamente en ti. Y la prueba es que me duelen las caderas por lo de la noche.** -se quejó con las mejillas encendidas.

 **-Jajaja.** -rio- **Bueno... no puedes echarme completamente la culpa... estábamos borrachos...**

 **-Eso no... Ahh** \- gimió al sentir una mano sobre su anatomía, aunque esta vez sentía un intruso dentro de su cuerpo, un dedo estaba intentando introducirse en su entrada.

 **-Aun perece estar un poco accesible.** -jadeo Miyuki al ver la imagen de Youichi reaccionando a sus estimulaciones.

Kuramochi notaba como poco a poco aquel intruso entraba y salía de su entrada, dilatándolo. Se encontraba un poco molesto consigo mismo por no ser capaz de ahogar sus gemidos. No tardo en acostumbrarse a aquella extraña sensación que se convirtió en placer. Miyuki no tardo en ingresar el segundo digito, haciendo un movimiento de tijeras, hasta que el tercer intruso ingreso. El delicioso vaivén de la mano de Kazuya sobre su miembro aumentó de velocidad, haciendo que olvidara el dolor de la intromisión y disfrutando al poco tiempo.

 **-¿Listo?** –preguntó el cátcher.

Pero era tal el placer que lo invadía, que no salían las palabras, logrando solo asentir con la cabeza y jadeando. Vio como Miyuki se posicionó entre sus piernas, flexionándolas. El cátcher tomo su miembro con la mano derecha, guiándolo hasta la entrada que ya estaba completamente dilatada y esperándolo, lentamente fue introduciéndose.

 **-Ahhh…-** gimió. El dolor no era intenso como pensó que sería cuando el miembro del cátcher se abriera pasó en su interior, supuso que fue por su anterior encuentro y a que el castaño se había dedicado a prepararlo bien.

Miyuki jadeo al introducir la punta de su miembro, a pesar de que creyó dilatar bien el interior de Kuramochi, ésta aún estaba muy estrecho. La idea era introducirse poco a poco, pero la necesidad fue mayor, cuando iba por la mitad se detuvo, observando la protesta silenciosa del contrario, se introdujo de una sola estocada.

 **-¡Ahh! ¡Maldito...!** -exclamo con el ceño fruncido por el dolor.

 **-Muévete cuando estés listo.** -dijo el castaño, mientras se acercaba para besarlo cariñosamente, con la intención de que olvidara su pequeña travesura.

Unos minutos más tarde, Youichi movió sus caderas deseoso por más, dándole la indicación de que ya estaba listo para lo que seguía. Los empujes del cátcher fueron en un principio suaves... para su fortuna. El sonido del choque entre los cuerpos, los gemidos y las respiraciones entre cortada, aumentaba el calor del cuarto, así como el deseo dentro de ellos.

Las embestidas habían llegado a un punto insostenible, debido a las peticiones del pasivo y los deseos del activo... Kazuya había conseguido tocar el punto "G" del campo corto, haciéndole jadear y gemir por más. Miyuki envió su mano al miembro de su amante masturbándolo al compás de las embestidas, conforme el clímax se acercaba.

 **-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Miyuki!** -exclamo el peliverde lleno de placer; viniéndose entre los dos, empapándolos de su esencia y apretando su entrada, logrando que el otro sacara un gruñido y se viniera dentro de él.

Cansados luego de haber descubierto una nueva maravilla, cayeron rendidos en la cama con las respiraciones agitas, hasta que el silencio se rompió.

 **-Te... Te amo Kura... Youichi...**

 **-Te golpearía si no fuera así… Kazuya...** -respondió.

Se refugió en el pecho del cátcher, para ocultar su sonrojo ante la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos llenos de sinceridad. Miyuki agarro la sabana y los cubrió con ella, abrazando al chico para quedar dormidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **~Fin Del Flash Back~**_

.

El recuerdo lo hizo sonrojar y sentir cierta necesitada de darle atención a su parte baja. _**[Maldito alcohol…]**_ Era culpa del alcohol que se dejara llevar por los recuerdos, más de lo necesario. Suspiro con pesadez para luego reír, siendo mirado por sus sempai´s que lo consideraron raro, ya que no había hablado nada, desde que Chris le pedio que contara el inicio de su relación… _ **[Eso es algo que no puedo permitir que salga a la luz…]**_ Miro al pelirosa mayor… _**[No puedo dejar que Ryo-san lo cuente…]**_ Para su desgracia Ryosuke se había enterado, durante una salida a tomar que tuvieron ellos dos como amigos. Un ambiente cerrado y de confianza, alcohol y una amenaza del Kominato mayor, era suficiente para contar hasta el plan de como conquistar el mundo.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **-todas hacen una reverencia de 90°-**

 **Todas:** ¡LO SENTIMOS! **-Angelice y Yukihana gritan llorando-**

 **Yukihana:** Lo sentimos...

 **Tetsuna:** Como tu lo pediste hicimos MiyuKura pero...

 **Marlene:** El ChriSawa se adentro en nuestras mentes...

 **Angelice:** Fuimos engañadas...

 **Marlene:** Fuimos tentadas por nuestra propia mente, la verdad al principio solo íbamos a mencionar que están como pareja pero después se adentro más y más hasta que salio esto...

 **Tetsuna:** Así que lamentamos que haya ChriSawa

 **Yukihana:** Esperamos que a pesar de eso te haya gustado el primer capitulo Todoroki. Como vez se volvio un Two-shot tú One-shot XD

 **Bye~ Bye~**

 **Te cuidas~**

 **-se apagan las luces-**


	2. Chapter 2

**TETSUNA: Les traemos un nuevo fic.**

 **ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE**

 **TITULO:** Premio (La portada se encuentra en la página)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime y Tetsuna Hibari (Trabajo en Cooperación)

 **RESUMEN:** El retorno de cierta pareja remueve recuerdos en el interior de Kuramochi y genera ciertos deseos en Miyuki. ¿Kuramochi y Miyuki enamorados de la misma persona? ¿Qué pasaría cuando descubran que más equivocados no podían estar? Ambos sufren un amor no correspondido por no decir abiertamente sus sentimientos y no lo harán hasta no verse en una situación incomoda.

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 18 años

 **CATEGORÍA:** DIAMOND NO ACE

 **PAREJAS:** MiyuKura y ChriSawa

 **GÉNEROS:** YAOI, Drama.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Lemon.

 **.**

* * *

" _ **PREMIO"**_

 **(Two-shot)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOS**

 **.**

No sabía muy bien como había llegado… pero llego a la puerta de su casa. Lo último que recordaba era estar en el bar y ver a un Sawamura pasado de copas, sentado en las piernas de Chris pidiendo ruidosamente que lo empotrara en la pared y le diera duro. Frunció el ceño molesto.

Busco las llaves dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, al encontrarlas empezó a inspeccionar entre las cinco cual es la que abría la maldita puerta que le impedía ingresar a su hogar, algo que era imposible debido a que veía totalmente borroso. La borrachera que tenía no lo dejaba pensar y ver bien. Al final probo con todas, y después de media hora intentando, al final encontró la llave correcta.

La puerta se abrió. Rápidamente se adentró encontrándose con una oscuridad hasta el final del pasillo, donde se encontraba la sala, se quitó de manera torpe y ruidosa los zapatos. Cuando sus pies eran libres, camino tambaleándose y chocando con la pared por el pasillo.

 **-Ese Baka… mura… hip… no tiene vegüenza…** _(Vergüenza)_ **hip…-** refunfuñaba entre hipidos.-… **pidiendo que lo estellen** _(Estrellen)_ **contra… ¡Waaa!** -cuando abrió la puerta de la sala, se tropezó cayendo abruptamente al suelo, golpeándose la quijada.- **¡Auch! Dolió.**

 **-Baka. -** Youichi dejo de quejarse y levanto su rostro al escuchar una voz tan conocida y molesta; encontrándose con un rostro que conocía muy bien, frunció aún más el ceño. - **¿Qué murmurabas?**

 **-¡¿Qué haces en mi casha?!** _(Casa) -_ ignoro la pregunta hecha por el otro- **¡Ladon!** _(ladrón)_ -y aun en el suelo, señalo al supuesto _"intruso"._

 **-Ahh –** suspiro al notar el estado del contrario- V **ienes borracho.**

 **-¡No me ignoles Bakazuya!** _(Ignores)_ -exclamo con el ceño fruncido.

Le molestaba esa actitud arrogante del contrario y el hecho de que se sintiera como en casa, la prueba es que Kazuya lo miraba desde arriba con un vaso de café y en la otra algo parecido a una galleta. Hizo el amago de levantarse, aunque se detuvo a la mitad al notar que en frente de él, había más personas de las que vio al inicio.

- **¡Waaa! ¡Es el fin del mundo! ¡Bakazuya se multiplico!** -se irguió de golpe, mareándose aún más.

 **-¿De qué estás hablando? Solo soy uno. Y a tu tonta pregunta; YO vivo aquí.** -le dijo al campo corto, que se quedó callado.

Aun tambaleante, Youichi se dio media vuelta, bajo la inquisidora mirada del contrario, el cual disfrutaba un poco del ridículo de su pareja. Miyuki estaba consciente de que Kuramochi no era muy resistente al alcohol y que siempre que podía lo evitaba, por lo que su sospecha de que el campo corto se la paso muy bien con sus compañeros, no era tan falsa.

 **-Lo siento… hip… me equivoque de casa.** -dijo tranquilamente, empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

 **-¿A dónde crees que vas?** -pregunto jalándolo del cuello de la camiseta.

 **-A… a mikasa** _(mi casa)_ **¿a dónde más…?**

 **-Esta, también es tu casa.** -aclaro

 **-¿Ehhh? ¿Vivo con la retoshiida peshonalidad en… waaa... peshona…?** _(¿Vivo con la retorcida personalidad en persona?)_ -dijo con algo de dificultad al querer vomitar pero aguantando **-No… esshpera, Ryo-san es peooo…** _(No, espera, Ryo-san es peor)_ -comenzó a reírse.

 **-Lo que tú digas señor borracho, ahora vete a bañar, apestas**. **Y no te atrevas a vomitar en los pasillos o tú los limpiaras mañana**. -le dijo al peli-verde que frunció el ceño.

 **-No me órdenes. Si me baño será cuan…** -el vómito le había ganado en la entrada de la sala.

 **-Ahh** –suspiro con pesar el cátcher- **Tú limpiaras.** –informo alejándose, no quería saber nada de eso, tenía un estomago delicado.

Miyuki regresó al sillón donde había estado sentado mirando el partido de ese día contra ellos -aún quedaban tres juegos oficiales-, dejo en la mesita de la sala su café y galleta, había perdido el apetito. Agarro el control y puso _play_ al video para que continuará. Youichi se quedó mirando el techo desde el suelo por el mareo.

 **-Como era de esperarse de Narumiya Mei..**.-se escuchó al comentarista de ese partido al momento en que el rubio había lanzado su mejor bola rápida de la noche.

 **" _[Sin duda hacen buena batería…]_ "**

 **-Tsk…** -el tonto pensamiento que había tenido en el partido había regresado, se levantó para ver al de lentes.

 **-Vete a bañar y luego vete a dormir. Mañana tendrás resaca.** -le dijo una vez más al peli-verde que se enojó.

 **-¡Que no me ordenes!** -se puso de pie, más que furioso- **¡El que ese estúpido pitcher rubio te obedezca sin recriminar, no significa que yo no lo voy a hacer!** -grito sorprendiendo al castaño que no se esperó para nada eso y más que hablara coherentemente. Pero para empezar ¿qué tenía que ver Mei ahí?

 **-¿De qué demonios hablas?** -pregunto con el ceño frunció al no entender, odiaba no entender las situaciones y más si se trataba del peli-verde.

 **-¡No te hagas el baka! ¡Hablo de ese rubiecito que te menea la cola!** -exclamo de nuevo señalándolo.

 **-¿Mei? ¿Me menea la cola? -** pregunto con una sonrisa, no podía evitar reír al imaginarse esa escena.- **Jajaja… ¿pero qué dices?… Jajaja… me duele el estómago…**

 **-¡Eres un estúpido Kazuya!** -grito furioso. Salió de la sala azotando la puerta y dejando solo al castaño quien aún tenía su ataque de risa.

.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

 **-Maldito Kazuya…** -susurro enojado recargado en la puerta. Subió las escaleras de la casa, el enojo lo había hecho volver en si un poco pero eso no evitaba que se tambaleara. Se adentró a una nueva habitación encendiendo las luces y cerrando la puerta. **-¿Quién se cree? -** Pregunto aun enojado quitándose la camisa- **¡Le voy hacer mi mejor llave para que se arrepienta!** -exclamo bajándose los pantalones.

Una vez completamente desnudo se adentró en la regadera, abriendo la llave dejando caer agua fría. La frialdad del líquido lo hizo gritar, al sentir como recorría su cuerpo.

 **-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Maldita sea!**

Aquel error lo había regresado a sus cinco sentidos, aun con el agua fría cayendo sobre su espalda no se quitó, espero a que el agua empezara a calentarse. Una vez el agua caliente comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, levanto el rostro, cerrando los ojos para que el agua callera completamente en su rostro para tranquilizarse. No quería pensar en nada, ni nadie; no quería recordar el partido de esa tarde y mucho menos quería recordar la vergüenza que a media recordaba que paso en el bar…

Tan concentrado estaba en dejar su mente en blanco que no escucho cuando la puerta fue abierta y menos escucho a la persona que se adentraba con cero intenciones inocentes.

Miyuki tenía una sonrisa juguetona en los labios por su próxima travesura. Se adentró en silencio al baño. Camino a la regadera comenzó a desvestirse sin hacer mucho ruido, debido a que espantaría a su presa. Una vez logro quitarse la estorbosa ropa se adentró en la regadera tomando por las caderas al desprevenido Kuramochi que le daba la espalda. El campo corto al sentir unas frías manos sobre su piel, abrió los ojos asustado… instantáneamente giró un poco la cabeza para ver al intruso, encontrándose con un sonriente castaño sin lentes.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete!** -ordeno, volteándose completamente para encarar al cátcher.

 **-¿Eh? ¿Porque? -** dijo con fingida tristeza.- **Y yo que había decidido mimar a _mi_ _novio,_ que se sintió celoso de mi compañero de batería. **

**-¿Ahh? ¿De qué hablas?** -fingió no saber del tema, siendo delatado por el sonrojo que se apodero de sus mejillas- **¿Celoso yo? ¿Por ti?** -ironizo- **No me hagas reír, Kazuya. ¡Ahora vete!**

 **-No**. -contesto con simpleza el contrario, dejándolo en silencio por unos segundos, odiaba cuando el cátcher lo dejaba sin palabras al ser tan sincero.

 **-¡Vete!** -Volvió a gritar, empujándolo un poco del torso.

Chasqueo la lengua al ver que su empuje no tenía fuerza, ya que el más alto no se movía y solamente lo miraba con una sonrisa que empezaba a sacarlo de quicio. Junto toda la fuerza que poseía en esos momentos, que cabe recalcar no era mucha debido a que el alcohol aún estaba en su sistema y no lo dejaba coordinarse bien; sujeto las manos de Kazuya para empujarlo pero su jugada le salió al revés, cuando fue volteado brutalmente y empujado contra la fría pared del baño.

- **Ahh…** -otro sonrojo se asentó en sus mejillas, ante como su voz había salido, al sentir el frio de la pared.

 **-No tienes la suficiente fuerza, sigues borracho.** -dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad el castaño, al ver a su presa tan indefensa.

 **-Maldito…**

 **-Bien, entonces te preguntare Y-o-u-c-h-i…** -el peliverde se estremeció al oír el susurro del otro, en su oído.

 **-¡No deletrees mi nombre y quítate! -** grito avergonzado.

 **-¿Quieres que me vaya?** -siguió hablando en el oído, mientras soltaba las manos de su pareja y las posaba en la delgada cintura del peliverde.

 **-Si…**

 **-¿Seguro…? -** pregunto con voz sugestiva, en el momento en que deslizaba lentamente las manos en la piel desnuda de su amante, al cual tenía contra la pared; una visión demasiado tentadora y más al ver la resistía inútil del contrario para no caer en la lujuria.

 **-Si…**

 **-Entonces ¿no quieres jugar?** -acerco levemente su miembro despierto, al trasero de Kuramochi quien al leve contacto, supo lo que era y se sonrojo aún más.

 **-No, no quiero jugar.**

Se consideraba un mentiroso al negar que el sentir las caricias del contrario, el cálido aliento de su amante sobre su cuello, así como el roce de aquellos labios tan adictivo sobre su piel no lo incitaban a cometer locuras; al desmentir que la sensación de algo duro golpeando su espalada baja y rozando su trasero no lo excitaba; y al rehusar que el hecho de tener contacto directo entre sus cuerpos, sin telas estorbosas, no lo guiaba al éxtasis… En verdad era un mentiroso, pero no quería que el contrario notara su debilidad.

- **Si tu no quieres jugar, entonces yo jugare…-** determino Kazuya con una sonrisa posando de nuevo sus labios en el cuello del peli-verde, que rendido ante la tentación se dejó besar.- **Por cierto…-** sonrió al oír un jadeo del contrario. Mochi era débil ante la tentación que él le brindaba y eso le encantaba.- **¿Cómo te fue en tu fiesta de celebración? Sawamura no ha cambiado, ¿cierto? -** sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo de su amante, recorriendo toda la piel expuesta.

 **-Para nada. -** contesto el peli-verde entre jadeos por las acaricias descaradas del contrario.

 **-Lo supuse** …-termino.

De manera rápida giro el cuerpo de Kuramochi, sin dejar de presionarlo contra la pared. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, una corriente eléctrica recorrió la columna de cada uno. Aquella sensación electrizante solo incremento cuando se dieron un apasionado beso, lleno de sentimientos; sentimientos reales y hermosos.

Separándose por la falta de aire y ambos con un leve carmín en las mejillas debido al calor que empezaba a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo se volvieron a besar, ahora con más lentitud y cariño. Kuramochi pasó sus brazos por el cuello del castaño, quien tenía sus manos aferradas en las caderas del chico.

 ** _[Maldición…]_** el campo corto se condenó dentro de sus pensamientos mientras abría los ojos para observar a la persona que gustaba de quitarle el aliento, de mil maneras posibles y además amaba sacarlo de quicio.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron en aquella cabellera café que tanto le gustaba, atrayendo el rostro del chico más alto hacia él. Profundizando el acto de amor.

 **-¿Y bien? -** pregunto jadeante al separarse.

 **-¿Qué? -** dijo Kuramochi con la respiración agitada ante las nuevas acaricias que su novio le proporcionaba.

 **-¿Quién era aquel que quería ser estampado contra el muro? -** pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

 **-Ah… el… el tonto… de Sawamura... Ahhhhh** -respondía con dificultad, y es que el hecho de que las manos de Miyuki se acercaran cada vez más, a la parte de su anatomía más sensible, no ayudaba.

 **-Ya veo. De seguro se lo pidió a Chris-sempai.**

 **-Maldito… seas tú y Sawamura... agr… él por andar gritándolo a todo mundo… Y tu… ¡Agg!**

Miyuki amaba escuchar a su novio responderle con dificultad por lo que le hacía, pero estaba impaciente por lo que no tardo en silenciarlo al introducir el primer dedo embarrado de shampoo, para hacer la invasión un poco más fácil.

 **-Ahh…**

Los gemidos del peli-verde solo lo excitaba más, aumentando su egoísta deseo de poseerlo en ese momento… por lo que agradecía su gran autocontrol, ya que de lo contario, ya hubiera penetrado al peli-verde sin preparación alguna, lastimándolo en el proceso –algo que tampoco quería-. Y lo cual ocasionaría que el chico, se enojara con él y quizás lo dejara durmiendo en la sala durante un mes, como en las veces anteriores donde se habían peleado por celos por parte de ambos.

 **-Dilo…-** exigió

 **-Ahh… Kazu…ya**

 **-Así está bien.** -Sonrió con orgullo- **¿No te gustaría dar a conocer nuestra relación públicamente Youichi**? -le dijo en el oído mientras movía su dedo dentro del campo corto.

 **-Por… supuesto** …-Miyuki sintió un vuelco en su corazón, llevaba años preguntándole lo mismo y siempre era una negativa **\- … Por supuesto que no…**

Aclaro el peliverde para desgracia de él. Siempre era lo mismo, una negativa por parte del contrario. No sabía si era porque no quería pasar vergüenza o por la reacción de la sociedad. Simplemente no entendía la negación de su novio.

 **-¿Porque? -** y esa era su siempre siguiente línea.

A veces se preguntaba si seguían un libreto de alguna obra odiosa, donde él sufría al no poder reclamar lo que le pertenecía en público.

 **-Simplemente no… Ahh… ¡Bakazuya!** -grito al sentir un movimiento brusco del digito dentro de él.

 **-A pesar que lo celoso que eres…**

 **-No… soy celoso…**

 **-Si lo eres, te pusiste celoso de Mei.**

 **-¡Que no lo… AHHH!** -el castaño no le permitió acabar su frase al meter un segundo dedo de golpe.

Aun abrumado por la niebla de deseo que cegaba sus ojos, Kuramochi vio descender a su amante poco a poco, deteniéndose a la altura de su miembro. Soltó un gran gemido al sentir como el chico en cuclillas empezaba a lamer su glande, como si de una paleta se tratase. En esa posición y actividad Kazuya se mantuvo jugando un rato, al mismo tiempo que preparaba al chico que lo recibiría, y que ya tenía dentro tres de sus dedos.

Mientras el cátcher disfrutaba de la tortura a la que exponía a su amante al no concederle más profundidad como sus caderas pedían; Youichi se estaba desesperando, movía sus caderas en busca de más contacto y más profundidad y el otro se negaba. Era un maldito.

 **-¿Porque no quieres? -** pregunto traviesamente Miyuki al momento en que dejando el miembro del chico, que se quejó ante el abandono.

 **-Kazuya...**

 **-Si aceptas continuare...** -dijo con malicia, mientras movía sus dedos que se encontraban dentro del peli-verde.

Sabía que eso era jugar sucio, solo atormentaba al campo corto; después de todo él también era hombre y sabia del sufrimiento que sus acciones detenidas acarreaban para el otro. Estaba al tanto de la agonía que se manifestaba al no poder librarse de la lujuria y deseo en el interior.

 **-Ahh... Kayu…**

 **-¿Y bien? -** era consciente que si escuchaba su nombre ser pronunciado con voz llena de deseo, simplemente no conseguiría nada.

 **-Serás... maldito...**

Miyuki volvió a jugar con la masculinidad de Youichi; sonriendo dentro de sí, con burla y excitación al ver los gestos de su chico. La anterior oración había indicado -a su manera-, la rendición del pasivo. Luego de varios minutos en los que el castaño se había dedicado a hacerlo sufrir un poco más; con simples lamidas, escuchando como lo maldecían y el contrario pedía que lo hiciera... que lo metiera en su boca de una vez, lo hizo.

 **-¡Ahh!... ghn...** -los sonidos que emitía Kuramochi excitaban cada vez más a Miyuki, que aumentaba la velocidad de sus acciones.- **Kazuya... me... ¡ME VENGO!** -gimió de una manera, que hizo rugir a su novio con el libido elevado, tragando su esencia...

Se encontraba cansado, sus piernas no aguantarían estar de pie más tiempo; observo como Kazuya se levantaba hasta estar erguido completamente en frente de él, siempre sujetándolo impidiendo que cayera de pie.

El cátcher de manera tranquila deposito otro beso lujurioso en los labios entreabiertos del contrario. Continuaron besándose unos momento, hasta separarse por falta de aire. Sin decir nada y sin esperar más, Miyuki lo tomo de la mano jalándolo fuera de la regadera.

 **-¡Espera ¿Qué haces?!**

 **-Terminar en nuestra cama.** -contesto con una sonrisa triunfante.

 **-Un día de estos te borrare esa sonrisa**. -exclamo "irritado".

Al notar que Miyuki le daba la espalda, sonrió… no tenía caso negarlo… también amaba aquella sonrisa de ganador de su pareja.

Salieron del baño sin impórtales si mojaban el pasillo, besándose de vez en cuando. Y entre besos y acaricias, tropezando un poco en el camino, al fin llegaron a su habitación. Lugar, donde Miyuki sin esperar más, lo tiro a la cama para tomarlo, marcarlo de nuevo como suyo, como hacia cada noche desde aquella extraña confesión.

 **-Aquí voy Youichi.** -anuncio al momento en que abría las piernas del cuerpo debajo suyo, para tener acceso a él.

 **-¡¿Qué?!** -Lo miro con miedo- **¡Sin prepa…! ¡Ahhhhh!** -un gemido alto salió de su boca al sentir el miembro de su pareja entrar de golpe- **¡Maldito, eso duele!**

 **-¿En serio? Estoy seguro haberte preparado lo suficiente. -** menciono burlonamente.

 **-¿Eh? ¿Prepararme?** -pregunto confundido **_[¿Cuándo lo hizo?]_**

 **-Lo hice en el baño mientras hablábamos… y mientras atendía tu erección anterior** …-su sonrisa de superioridad no se borraba, aun con la mirada confundida del chico **.- Sigues un poco borracho. Mejor olvídate de eso. Me voy a mover.** -aviso.

Nuevamente sin esperar respuesta de su pareja, empezó lentamente con estacadas suaves. Se recostó sobre el cuerpo debajo de él para poder besar a la persona que más amaba molestar y que lo hacía feliz con su simple existencia.

Sonrió entre el beso al sentir los brazos ajenos rodear su cuello. Se separaron al sentir el placer recorrerlos por completo. El cariño que recibían mutuamente, era el mismo, que a su vez sentían que su pareja merecía. Se miraron entre sí, la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, era lo único que les permitía ver a su persona amada en aquella oscura habitación.

.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

Abrió los ojos topando primero con el blanco techo de la habitación. Incomodo por la posición decido acomodar, mas no esperaba que al momento de querer voltearse de lado, un leve dolor se apoderara de sus caderas. Frunció el ceño, no solo era el dolor en las caderas, sino también punzadas horribles en la cabeza. Maldita resaca. Maldito alcohol.

 **-Este es tu premio**.

Youichi miro hacia un lado, encontrándose con su novio que tenía una sonrisa ladina y lo miraba con arrogancia, parecía que se el muy maldito se había quitado todo el estrés. Su ceño se hizo más profundo, quería golpearlo.

- **¿Qué? ¿Sigues celoso? -** Pregunto Miyuki un poco confuso al no obtener respuesta o por lo menos un golpe de su agresivo amante- **Sabes que Mei no está interesado en mí de esa manera… y si lo está, a mí no me interesa. Ni siquiera entiendo porque te pusiste celoso esta noche. Durante toda la preparatoria nunca le preste atención, y dudo mucho que ahora si lo haga, y más, con un bello y hermoso cuerpo esperándome en casa.** -lo miraba directamente a los ojos- **¿No me hablaras?** -pregunto al ver el silencio del chico que simplemente lo miraba.

Una gran alegría lo invadió, le gustaba escuchar aquellas afirmaciones directamente de su novio, lo tranquilizaban. Y aunque sonreía interiormente, eso no evitaba que quisiera venganza, molestaría un poco a su novio. A diferencia de su primera vez de la cual no recordaba nada a pesar de los años, en esta ocasión recordaba casi toda su travesía… del baño a la cama.

 **-Youi…**

 **-Esto fue tu premio de consolación**. -interrumpió con una sonrisa victoriosa.

El castaño se sorprendió por la repentina respuesta, y más por el tono del contrario. Sonrió aún más, su novio quería jugar y él no se negaría. Faltaban 100 años si Kuramochi quería ganarle. Y gracias a aquella oración, podría aprovecharse aún más de aquel cuerpo que lo hacía delirar.

 **-En ese caso aprovechare muy bien mi premio…-** respondió Miyuki burlonamente.- **No dormiremos de nuevo esta noche.** -agrego con voz seductora.

Con rapidez se posiciono encima de su novio. E inevitablemente un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de Youichi, comprendió al instante que él mismo había cavado su tumba. Eso no era para nada lo que esperaba.

 **-¿Qué crees que haces?** -pregunto con el ceño fruncido y una calma que no poseía.

 **-Aprovechando mí premio.** -volvió a repetir, recorriendo el cuello del contrario repartiendo besos.

 **-Lo siento por ti pero tu premio solo era por un día. -** respondió intentado quitarse de encima al castaño.

 **-Lo sé y por eso mismo lo estoy aprovechando. Llegaste a la dos de la madrugada. Todavía no se acaba el día, apenas comienza.**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Muévete!** -exclamo alterado e insistiendo más el empuje para quitarse al chico.- **¡Espera! ¡¿Dónde estás tocando?!**

 **-Tu trasero.** -respondió con burla al notar como aumentaba el color rojo en el rostro de su campo corto.

 **-¡No lo digas! -** grito con un mayor sonrojo.

 **-Bien, sigamos.**

 **-¡Tengo entrenamiento!** -intento excusarse y logrando alejar al cátcher por los hombros.

 **-Aún tenemos dos horas. -** le contesto tomando ambas manos del peli-verde para ponerlas encima de la cabeza y poder hacer su ataque.

 **-¡NO TOQUES!**

.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **OMAKE I**

.

 **-Kazuya.** -llamo Shirakawa al desconcentrado cátcher que lo asustaba por la sonrisa boba que desde que llego tenia.

 **-¿Sí?** -respondió con una sonrisa y un tono algo meloso.

Miyuki salió de sus fantasías al ser llamado pero al notar donde estaba, se sonrojo levemente y miro otra vez dentro de su casillero **_[Maldición, tenía que dejarme llevar por mis pensamientos aquí…]_** podía sentir las miradas de sus compañeros a su espalda **_[…con estas personas…]_**

De entre todos los integrantes del equipo, cierto rubio que había estado checando los comentarios del partido anterior que hacían hacia su persona, frunció levemente el ceño al notar el tono meloso del cátcher, quito su vista de la pantalla de su teléfono para mirar al megane.

 **-¿Y a ti que te pasa? Estás demasiado feliz a pesar de que ayer perdi… -** se detuvo al pensar en la posible posibilidad- **Oh, tuviste una buena noche con tu novia**.

 **-¿Miyuki tiene novia?** -pregunto otro miembro de blue.

El cátcher a pesar de que se hacia el desentendido, ya comenzaba a sentirse molesto, no quería ser el centro de entretenimiento de su compañero de batería. Para los demás miembros era una gran oportunidad para burlarse del cátcher, por lo general ellos eran las víctimas del dúo principal del equipo.

 **-Pobre chica que te acepto.** -dijo otro.

 **-Me sorprende que alguien te haya aceptado.** -burlo otro mas

 **-Mei había dado esa información hace tiempo. -** les dijo Shirakawa desinteresado en el tema, buscaba entre sus pertenencias su reproductor musical, no quería escuchar nada del tema.

 **-Oh, creo que si… hubo un tiempo en que Miyuki fue perseguido por paparazzi**. -dijo uno mirando el techo, intentando recordar aquella fecha.

 **-Creo que si…**

 **-¿No fue cuando recién comenzaban a formar un equipo esos dos?**

Miyuki intentaba ignorar a sus compañeros pero no podía evitar escucharlos, y cada vez se molestaba mas ya que los maliciosos habían comenzado a crear teorías de cómo era físicamente su pareja y su personalidad, posiblemente tan retorcida como la de él. Estaba bien que se metieran con él, pero cuando era Kuramochi no tenía mucha paciencia.

 **-¡Silencio!** -ordeno Mei callándolos a todos que acataron la orden confusos.

¿Por qué los calaba el rubio si él comenzó el revuelo? Al ver que se quedaron en silencio, el rubio volteo a ver al cátcher con una sonrisita juguetonamente y ojitos brillosos.

 **-Kazuya, parece que tu novia de te dejo un gran regalo, ¿estaba "celosa" por algo? –** pregunto burlonamente.

Miyuki frunció el ceño ante la absurda pregunta, **_[¿Regalo? Youichi nunca haría eso…]_** Pensaba el castaño **_[…Y mucho menos por estar celoso… ¿Además este tonto cómo sabe que estaba celoso?]_**

El oji-cristal tomo como una respuesta afirmativa el silencio del megane, y por el ceño fruncido del castaño, supuso que no sabía que "tipo" de regalo le había dejado su pareja. Su sonrisa se agrando al confirmar la molestia del chico.

 **-No sabía que tu novia fuera demasiado celosa. Bien marcado te dejo para decir que ya tienes dueño.** -Se señaló el cuello, con la clara intención de borrarle esa sonrisa soberbia que era marca personal del cátcher.

Miyuki al entender a Mei, se acercó a este último, empujándolo rápidamente para poder verse en el espejo que tenía el oji-cristal en su casillero para verse de vez en cuando. Al quitar al chico jalo la parte de arriba de su playera, para verse el cuello. Y tal como decía el rubio, tenía un chupetón **_[Se ha vengado…]_** pensó Kazuya con una sonrisa algo maliciosa **_[…Solo espera a que llega a casa, Youichi.]_**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Porque se puso celosa?** -el tono de Mei, era burlón.- **¡No me digas! ¡Quisiste engañarla y te descubrió!** -intento adivinar

 **-Sí, se puso celosa pero no fue nada…** -A pesar de que se molestaba por ser señalado por el rubio **-…y claro que no voy a engañarla. -** respondió Kazuya mirando a su compañero de batería.

Prefería explicar un poco o sabía que el contrario armaría más de cien chismes con una sola frase. Mei estaba enterado de todo lo que pasaba con su relación con el peli-verde, aunque se enteró por un descuido de su parte; en una ocasión anterior donde Youichi ya había mostrado celos por culpa del rubio. No era la primera vez que peleaban por culpa del rubio, sin embargo el pitcher ni enterado estaba, que era la manzana de la discordia en la relación de Miyuki, que ni en su más alocada vivencia probaría.

 **-¡LO ACEPTO!** -Exclamo el capitán del equipo señalándolo con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro- **Acepto que tiene novia.**

 **-¿Qué tipo de novia es para aceptar a Miyuki?** -se escuchó la pregunta general de los demás jugadores.

Que aunque anteriormente habían estado hablando del asunto no lo creía, después de todo el cátcher siempre lo negaba. Así que el hecho de que lo aceptara en esta ocasión era sorprendente **.**

 **-En todo caso, llamare a la prensa y hare una reunión para anunciar tu noviazgo de nuevo.** -dijo Mei felizmente molestando al cátcher, suponía que el castaño estaba tramando algo al aceptar tan fácilmente en esta ocasión la burla.

Se sintió internamente molesto, tal vez el plan del megane era simplemente darle la razón y más tarde hacerlo pasar como un invento de su mente. Exponiéndolo enfrente del equipo como un loco. **_[Maldito cuatro-ojos]_**

Tal vez era una venganza por la vez pasada, donde durante una entrevista y dijo que el cátcher tenía novia, y al día siguiente Kazuya había llegado a los entrenamientos con un aura de los mil demonios, debido a que el peli-verde lo había mandado a dormir al sofá por su culpa… ** _[Si, seguramente esta es su venganza…]_** pero para su sorpresa y decepción, esta vez no había sido así.

 **-Oh, hazlo. Me harías un favor de no ser yo quien reúna a la prensa.** -contesto Miyuki poniéndose sus lentes deportivos.- **Ya hemos decidido hacer lo nuestro público**. -informó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

 **-¡¿QUE?! ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡MOCHI NO TE DEJARIA! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE _A MI MOCHI_?! -** dramatizo Mei, tomando al más alto del cuello de la playera.

 **-Es mío**. -aclaro Miyuki con el ceño fruncido.

SU YOUICHI era de su pertenencia y no importaba quien fuera, no le gustaba que alguien dijera lo contrario. El peli-verde le pertenecía a él y a nadie más; era propiedad privada. Había marcado antas veces y muy bien al campo corto, para que eso fuera claro.

 **-¡Tengo que llamar a Mochi!** -grito Mei soltando al contrario para abrir de nuevo su celular- **¡Demonios! ¡No tengo su número!** -se tiró de rodillas.

Kazuya solo veía el alboroto que hacia su compañero por la simple información de que daría a conocer su relación con el campo corto de Diamond Demonic. De haber sabido que se pondría así, hubiera preferido no decírselo.

 **-¡Ya se! ¡Llamare a Masa-san!** -dijo el rubio empezando a marcar el número del entrenador del equipo de Youichi.

El cátcher arqueo una ceja mientras miraba al pitcher esperar calmadamente a que le fuera contestado el celular. Por mucho que llamara a su antigua pareja de batería, dudaba que Masatoshi estuviera al tanto de lo que pasaba, Youichi era reservado.

 **-¡¿MASA-SAN?!** -grito en cuanto le contestaron- **¡PASAME A MOCHI! ¡KAZUYA ME ACABA DE DECIR ALGO REALMENTE ILOGICO! ¡QUIERO HABLAR CON MOCHI PARA QUE LO CASTIGUE! ¡TU CREES QUE KAZUYA ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE DARA A CONO…! ¿Eh? ¿Masa-san? ¿Hey~ Masa-san? ¡Me colgó!** -Exclamo mirando el teléfono con un puchero.- **Katsu-chan** -llamo al pelirrojo que tenía puestos los audífonos de su reproducir sin escucharlo- **Masa-san me colgó. -** lloro

Miyuki observaba como el rubio se quejaba sobre lo que paso, sin prestar atención al hecho de que el pelirrojo lo ignoraba igualmente. El rubio se abrazó al pelirrojo que lo consolaba con unas caricias en el cabello sin realmente saber nada al estar perdido en su mundo de música. El pelirrojo estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso desde preparatoria.

 ** _[¿Debería hacer una rueda de prensa solo o con Youichi?]_** Pensaba Miyuki caminando hacia los campos de entrenamiento con una sonrisa.

.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **OMAKE II**

.

 **-Maldición, ese maldito de Kazuya, me las pagara. -** dijo mientras sobaba levemente la parte baja de su espalda al caminar por los pasillos del estadio.

Al llegar a la puerta de los vestidores se enderezo como si no sintiera dolor. Suspiro, alejando los pensamientos asesinos que tenía contra cierto cátcher rival. Su sonrisa de siempre se implanto en su rostro, al momento en que abría de sopetón la puerta entrando escandalosamente.

 **-¡Buenos días!** -saludo radiante.

 **-Buenos días.** -contestaron los demás pero en tono apenas audible.

 **-Buenos días Kuramochi-sempai.** -saludo Ichinose con una sonrisa y una reverencia- **Le recomiendo no gritar, parece ser, que Kominato-sempai tiene una fuerte resaca de anoche.** -informo en tono más bajo y señalando al pelirosa que lo miraba con una sonrisa muy pero muy peligrosa, que aseguraba muerte segura si volvía a gritar.

 **-Gracias por la información.** -dijo con voz normal, quería vivir.

En silencia se dirigió a su taquilla, pasando al lado de su antiguo sempai. Comenzaba a vestirse cuando la puerta volvió a ser abierta abruptamente.

 **-¡Ya llegue!** -exclamo Sawamura entrando ruidosamente, Chris venía detrás de él con una sonrisa de felicidad.

 ** _[Debieron de haberla paso bien…]_** fue el pensamiento de Youichi al ver a la relajación de ambos. El cambio que más noto desde la llegada de sus antiguos compañeros, fue el hecho de que Chris quien casi nunca sonreía en la preparatoria, ahora siempre mostraba una sonrisa y más si a su lado estaba el pitcher.

 **-¡SA-WA-MU-RA!** -deletreo Ryosuke con voz de ultratumba.

 **-¿Sem… sempai?** -El menor retrocedió unos pasos espantado, al toparse con el cuerpo del cátcher, con rapidez Eijun se ocultó detrás de su esposo.

 **-Es la resaca.** -les informo Ichinose de nuevo- **Es mejor que estén en silencio.** -los recién llegados asintieron al oír al contrario, él estaba hablando en voz baja aun así le entendían.

 **-Eso es algo imposible para Eijun.** -dijo juguetonamente Chris.

 **-¡Yu...!** -su grito había quedado en su boca, la mano de una persona detrás de él le había impedido gritar.

 **-Es mejor que guardes silencio si no quieres morir, Sawamura-kun. Al menos hazlo por nosotros.** -le dijo Yamamoto con volumen bajo y con su típica sonrisa.- **Bueno días** -saludo entrando al vestidor y siendo saludado por todos con una reverencia.

 **-¿Y cómo te fue Sawamura? ¿Chris cumplió con su trabajo de estamparte contra el muro?** -pregunto burlonamente Ryosuke con su sonrisa de siempre.

Todos se sonrojaron ante esa información o mejor dicho, ante aquella pregunta. Ryo había preguntado justo en el momento en que el capitán había terminado de informar la rutina del día. Los que no habían asistido a la velada, miraron intrigantes a la pareja.

Por su parte el pensamiento de Kuramochi, Ichinose y Yamamoto era el mismo; **_[tienes resaca, al menos compórtate_ ] **aunque tenían claro que el malestar no era obstáculo para el pelirosa. Por el contrario tenían que rezar para que la resaca del pelirosa se acabara rápido o su enojo ante aquel dolor seria convertido en un arma contra de ellos, como le estaba pasando a la pareja.

Tanto Chris como Eijun no dijeron nada, solo se acercaban en silencio a sus casillas para ponerse el uniforme e irse a entrenar. A diferencia de los japoneses, ahora ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a que el sexo fuera un tema común en una plática, no habían convivido por 7 años con jugadores estadunidenses sexualmente activos.

Ryosuke solo hizo un puchero al no obtener respuesta y decidió que dejaría por esta vez a la pareja en paz. Se acercó a su casillero para tomarse unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y calmarse un poco. Todos sus compañeros se alejaban de él cuando pasaban a su lado, temiendo ser víctimas. Se encontraba acomodándose la primera camiseta cuando noto los leves gestos de dolor que hacia su lindo kohai peliverde mientras se cambiaba el pantalón, sonrió, tenía una nueva diversión.

 **-Youichi...** -llamo desinteresadamente, estremeciendo al pobre campo corto.

 **-¿Sucede algo Ryo-san?** -pregunto con temor

 **-¿Cómo te fue con tu novia? Me atrevo a decir que bien, ya que tienes nuevo chupetones.** -señalo su cuello.

El peli-verde creyendo a su sempai sobre la posibilidad de que el maldito de Kazuya lo haya hecho -era de 100% posible-, se sonrojo y cubrió su cuello con las manos. Maldijo al castaño mentalmente de mil maneras. Ryo sonrió malvadamente, el tomatito no tenía ninguna marca en su piel pero por su reacción confirmo que tuvo una noche salvaje.

 **-Incluso te duelen las caderas ¿verdad?** -se inclinó un poco sobre la parte mencionada y con el dedo lo golpeo, generando un quejido de su víctima.

 **-¡Youichi-sempai deje me ver sus chupetones!** -exclamo Eijun acercándose a él, con ojitos brillosos.

Una venita se hizo presente en la frente del peli-verde, que deseaba hacerle una llave al chico sin embargo no podía, le dolían las caderas, ni siquiera él sabia como demonios entrenaría… pero bueno, en ese momento solo quería golpear al castaño, que al parecer era más irritante en sus peticiones. Le dirigió una mirada asesina a su sempai, pero de nada sirvió, Ryosuke sonreía con fingida inocencia para molestar.

 **-¡Ichinose!** -llamo a su otro kohai.

 **-¡Si Kuramochi-sempai!**

 **-Hazle una llave.** -ordeno señalando a Sawamura.

 **-Sí, señor** -respondió en pose militar. Eijun miro a Ichinose con sorpresa, creía que se habían hecho amigos durante la velada.

 **-Sei-chan…**

- **Lo siento Sawamura-sempai, pero siempre obedezco a Kuramochi-sempai.** -se disculpó.

 **-Es su fiel devoto.** -explico Ryosuke a Chris mientras ambos presenciaban como Sawamura sufría una llave por parte del más pequeño del equipo.

 **-¡Waaa! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Yuu! ¡Ayúdame!** -gritaba Sawamura.

Rápidamente Ryosuke se acercó al pequeño gritón y le tapó la boca con unos calcetines limpios su dolor incrementaría si seguía oyendo los gritos del castaño. Chris miro a su esposo y luego al peli-verde con cansancio.

 **-Ni aunque usted me lo pida Chris-sempai.** -aclaro Kuramochi con una sonrisa mirando al chico en el suelo sufriendo una nueva llave.

 **-¡CHRIS YUU TAKIGAWA, SI NO ME AYUDAS DORMIRAS EN EL SOFA POR UN MES!** -grito Eijun amenazando al mayor quien se puso pálido, ya que sabía que eso significaba un mes en abstinencia.

Todos miraron al castaño sorprendidos, se había librado de la tapadera que le había puesto Ryosuke. El pelirosa busco a su compañero cátcher para una explicación, de esa nueva habilidad del pitcher, aquella técnica siempre funciono en la preparatoria para silenciar al gritón.

 **-Tiene experiencia. -** Respondió con simpleza el cátcher.- **Nuestros compañeros de E.U le tapaban la boca y lo amarraban con mucha frecuencia, así busco una manera de desatarse solo o quitarse lo que le tapara la boca para gritar por ayuda.**

Ryosuke sonrió, no siempre te encontrabas con Bakamura amenazando a Chris, sería divertido de ver si no fuera por los gritos del oji-ambar que estaban sacándolo de quicio a él y ayudando a su resaca. Chris miro a Eijun y suspiro acercándose a Kuramochi.

 **-Si lo sueltas no le diré a Eijun que Miyuki es tu pareja.** -negocio Chris al peli-verde que se puso pálido.

 **-¡Ichinose suéltalo!** -dijo rápidamente... no podía permitir que esa baka -Eijun- se enterara con quien estaba saliendo… espera… pronto lo descubriría.- **¡Espera!** -grito de nuevo al menor que ya empezaba a soltar al castaño **\- Sigue aplicándole la llave**. -ordeno para después mirar a su sempai con el ceño fruncido y enojado aclaro- **Pronto lo descubrirá. -** el mayor se sorprendió- **Así que aprovechare para molestarlo mientras.**

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Yukihana:** Esperamos te haya gustado Todoroki Shumpei.

 **Tetsuna:** Les daremos unos datos curiosos por si no los notaron

 **Angelice:**

1.-Yamamoto Takeshi personaje de KHR quien gusta del béisbol (este personaje obviamente no nos pertence)

2.-Oceans Blue son un equipo que sale en el anime de Major.

3.-Hubo una broma con el nombre de Mikasa de Shingeki no Kyojin (aunque no fue buena)

 **Marlene:** Esperamos les haya gustado este Two-shot en especial a ti Shumpei

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**

 **-las luces se apagan-**


End file.
